Love's Requiem
by CyanideSun13
Summary: El padre de Luna es asesinado y el autor de aquel hecho vuelvo por ella pero para sorpresa de ambos, no logra hacerle daño.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta es la primera fic que escribo en mi vida, sepan disculpar si no es muy buena xD Está basada en Jeff The Killer y si, es romanticona. **

**Love's Requiem**

Capitulo I

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero me volví para saludar a mi padre que estaba mirando televisión en el living

-Hasta mañana papá-dije besando su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, hija, que descanses.

Iba a retomar mi camino hacia las escaleras pero algo me detuvo, volteé hacia mi padre

-Te amo, papá.

-Yo también hija-contestó con ternura en sus ojos.

Ahora sí, pude ir tranquila a mi cuarto. Él no era mi padre de sangre, mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron cuando era bebé y pasé mis días en un orfanato, hasta que un dulce y feliz matrimonio decidió adoptarme. Tenía 5 años en ese momento, habían tenido problemas para concebir un hijo entonces decidieron adoptar.

Hasta ese momento mi nombre era María pero mis nuevos padres decidieron llamarme Luna, nombre al cual amo. Cuando yo tenía 15 años, mi madre, luego de muchos tratamientos, logró embarazarse. Todos estábamos muy felices pero, por supuesto, había riesgos. A los 7 meses de embarazo debieron practicarle una cesárea de emergencia pero ninguno de los dos logró salir con vida.

Ya pasaron tres años desde aquel acontecimiento y con mi padre nos volvimos día a día más unidos, juntos pudimos superar el profundo dolor y seguir adelante como padre e hija.

Entre a mi habitación, me coloqué el pijama y me metí debajo de las sábanas hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Jeff POV:**

Caminaba por el bosque, debía saciar mi sed de sangre, vi unas luces y me dirigí hacia ellas. Una casa, "perfecto" dije por lo bajo y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

Rodeé la casa y me metí por la primera ventana que vi, la habitación estaba vacía hasta que un hombre de unos 40 años ingresó en ella. Escondido en las sombras vi como se acostaba y luego de unos minutos me acerqué y desgarré una de las cortinas con mi cuchillo, abrió los ojos y en ese momento me lancé sobre él cubriendo su boca, era demasiado fuerte así que tuve que aligerar las cosas y hundí mis cuchillo en su vientre "ve a dormir" susurré y retorcí en cuchillo y repetí la maniobra varías veces. Comencé a reír, el placer de sentir la tibia sangre en mi piel era infinito. Había acabado con él, lo volteé boca abajo y lo cubrí con las sábanas, pensaba esconderme en las sombras hasta que su esposa llegara y lo encontrara allí, había visto algunas fotos en el cuarto, deseaba que llegara pronto, sonaba tan divertido, hasta podía escuchar el grito de horror de aquella mujer dentro de mi cabeza. Pero también había una chica en la foto ¿por qué no divertirme con ella antes?

Salí del cuarto y entré en la habitación contigua, allí estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, comencé a acercarme pero comenzó a hablar dormida "¿papá?" repetía una y otra vez mientras se revolvía en su cama, en un momento despertó haciéndome saltar hacia la oscuridad de su cuarto.

**Luna POV:**

_Caminaba por un lindo parque, estaba sola y el sol brillaba radiante, vi una puerta en medio de aquel parque, solo una puerta. Fui hacia ella y la abrí, me dirigió hacía una habitación completamente negra, estaba fría, helada y mi padre estaba allí. _

_Con una sonrisa en su rostro me abrazó y yo correspondí, me miró a los ojos "eres todo lo que tengo, no sabes la felicidad que trajiste a mi vida" susurró con su voz quebrada y su sonrisa se convirtió en tristeza. Baje la mirada, su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre, el liquido espeso salía a borbotones de su cuerpo "¿papá estas bien?" pregunte pero no conseguí una respuesta. Él se alejó y por más que quisiera moverme no podía, estaba rígida, mi cuerpo no respondía, sentí las lagrimas caer "¿p-papá?" decía entre lágrimas "¡papá!" gritaba pero parecía no escucharme y seguía sin poder moverme. El se alejaba más y más hasta que en un momento paró y volteo a verme, había lágrimas en sus ojos "Te amo hija" exclamo y desapareció en la oscuridad. _

Desperté agitada, había sido solo una pesadilla pero una punzada en mi pecho y mis repentinas lágrimas me hicieron pensar lo contrario. Salté de mi cama y me dirigí temblorosa hacía la puerta, sentía que no estaba sola, pero aquella puntada en mi pecho era demasiado fuerte, abrí la puerta y me pare frente al cuarto de mi padre. Di unos pequeños golpes y la puerta se abrió.

-¿P-Papá?-pregunté entre lágrimas.

Parecía estar dormido pero me acerque a él de todas formas.

-¡Papá!-Sacudí su hombro y lo volteé.

Grite horrorizada, como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. Sangre, era lo único que podía ver además de sus ojos, estaba mirándome, mi padre estaba…muerto. Lloré, no sabía qué hacer y en ese momento recordé la sensación que sentí en mi cuarto, no estaba sola. Salí disparada hacia el living tomé el teléfono, mis manos estaban demasiado temblorosas y tuve que volver a marcar el número varias veces, si en mi casa había un asesino ya podría haberme matado. Al fin marque el número correctamente.

-Policía, diga en que puedo ayudarlo.

-A-Alguien mató a mi…a mi padre-dije entre lágrimas.

-Señorita deme su dirección y escóndase en un lugar seguro, estaremos allí cuanto antes.

Le di la dirección, pero… ¿cuál sería un lugar seguro? Tomé las llaves del auto de mi padre y me escondí dentro, el auto era blindado así que puse el seguro de todas las puertas y esperé a la policía.

No podía dejar de recordar aquella escena, mi padre, la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo, estaba muerto y sus ojos… sus ojos celestes estaban mirándome, su mueca de pánico en el rostro y… aquel sueño. Las lágrimas y las puntadas en el pecho no tardaron en aparecer, me sentía miserable.

Escuché las sirenas y vi las luces a lo lejos, baje del auto para esperarlos afuera, dirigí mi mirada hacía el bosque frente a mi casa y allí estaba, una figura parada entre los árboles, vestía un buzo blanco y… eso… eso era sangre, él era quien había matado a mi padre y me miraba, por más que no pudiera ver su rostro, sentía que me observaba, no quite mi mirada de su figura hasta que la policía se estaciono y cuando volví a mirar ya no estaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, acá dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, si lo leen siéntanse libres de dejar una review, buena o mala, lo que sea. **

Pasaron varias semanas desde aquel día, en su testamento, mi padre me había dejado la casa y todo su dinero, hice varias donaciones y compre una pequeña casa, mi casa anterior traía muchos recuerdos a mi mente. Además, no quería volver a estar cerca de aquel bosque. Me había mudado pero en la noche tenía esa sensación de que me observaban, sabía que él estaba ahí, la verdad, no me importaba que me matara, estaba esperando que lo hiciera.

Conseguí trabajo en una cafetería y me había hecho muy amiga de Angela, una compañera de trabajo.

Luego de un día agotador, llegue a mi casa, todavía me sentía rara por el profundo silencio que reinaba entonces lo primero que hacía era poner un poco de música. Encendí el reproductor y la primera canción que sonó fue una canción de HIM, "The Path". Podía sentir las lagrimas asomarse con tan solo escuchar la melodía, entonces lo apague de inmediato.

Fui hacia el baño y me di una ducha rápida, me permití llorar mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, salí de la ducha, miré mi cara en el espejo el verde de mis ojos parecía intensificado por lo colorados que se veían a causa del llanto. Me puse mi pijama y seque mi cabello castaño claro y le di forma a las ondas "¿por qué? Si solo voy a dormir?" me pregunté en voz baja. Salí del baño y me deslice en mi cama, estaba tan cansada que no tuve que esperar tanto tiempo hasta dormirme.

**Jeff POV:**

Entré por la ventana de su habitación ¿en realidad pensó que se iba a deshacer de mi mudándose? Idiota. Esta vez la mataría, no voy a esperar más, las noches anteriores solo me quede allí, mirándola dormir y escuchando uno que otro susurro mientras dormía, no sé que me detuvo de matarla, pero de esta noche no pasa.

**Luna POV:**

Desperté sedienta, miré mi celular, las 4 de la mañana. Suspiré y me decidí a levantarme pero alguien se abalanzó sobre mí, cubriendo mi boca. Recordé que hace unos años mis padres me habían enviado a clases de defensa personal, pues le preocupaba que algo me pasara en la calle "no entrar en pánico ante el agresor" recordé. Mantuve la calma, vi su rostro, por primera vez. Sus ojos parecían estar delineados pero no era eso, sus parpados estaban quemados… bueno, no tenía parpados. Su piel era blanca, aun más blanca que la nieve, si eso es posible, no tenía nariz, solo podía ver unos orificios y su boca… unos cortes salían de sus comisuras formando una enorme sonrisa, no me causaba miedo, ni repulsión, hasta puede ser que me gustara.

-Ve a dor-no dejé que terminara su frase, gire mi cuerpo y ambos caímos al suelo, yo estaba encima de el por lo que me levante y corrí hacia la puerta, pero él fue más rápido que yo.

Saltó la cama y me aprisionó contra la pared.

-Eres hábil-dijo muy cerca de mi rostro mientras su cuchillo recorría mi pierna-Es una lástima que tengas que morir.

-¿Puedo decir mis últimas palabras?-dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No creo que tengas algo inteligente para decir, eres rubia, pero inténtalo.

-Tienes razón, no tengo nada inteligente para decir-Levante mi rodilla derecha golpeándolo en la entrepierna.

-¡ZORRA! –gritó cayendo al suelo.

Iba a salir de la habitación pero él tomó mi pierna haciéndome caer, hizo una pequeña incisión con su cuchillo y yo le dirigí una patada a la cara. Corrí para esconderme y entre en otra habitación, puse el seguro y encendí la luz "Perfecto, un baño, el mejor lugar para esconderse de alguien que intenta asesinarte" me dije sarcásticamente.

Podía escuchar que él estaba del otro lado y acariciaba la puerta con su cuchillo.

-Vamos, sal, solo quiero jugar. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

No dije absolutamente nada y todo fue silencio por un momento, pero no iba a salir, si algo había aprendido de las películas de terror es que nunca se debe salir de su escondite cuando hay un asesino acechándote.

-Está bien, me canse de esperar- Dijo por fin- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Salir o escuchar mi relato de cómo maté a tu padre?

No debió haber dicho eso, mi sangre hervía, la ira se apoderaba de mí ser. No sé de donde salieron mis fuerzas pero de un tirón arranqué el tubo de la toalla de la pared y abrí la puerta echándome hacia atrás.

-Sabía que eso iba a funcionar- ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

-Y bueno ¿vamos a jugar o qué?- No sé de donde salieron aquellas palabras pero estaba decidida a pelear y seguro moriría.

Él se abalanzó sobre mí y de un golpe logré que el cuchillo escapara de sus manos y cayera en el pasillo, trabé mi pierna con la suya y lo hice caer, me senté en su cadera e inmovilice sus manos, él rio.

-Te recomiendo que no te sientes ahí o las cosas se van a poner bastante incomodas.

No sé si mi sonrojo fue por la furia o por qué. Salté y tomé el cuchillo, me dirigí hacia el fondo del pasillo donde había una ventana él se quedó parao en la puerta del baño, siempre sonriendo.

-¿Y?-exclame-¿No vas a jugar?

-No es justo, tú tienes el tubo de las toallas y mi cuchillo.

Miré mis manos y le arrojé el tubo de la toalla.

-Ahora es justo- sonreí.

Tomo el tubo se abalanzo sobre mí riendo, podría haber usado el cuchillo pero me agache levemente y tomé el final de su buzo blanco y lo envolví en el, sacándoselo. Cayó al suelo boca abajo y me tire sobre él, tomé el tubo de la toalla y aprisione sus manos sobre su cabeza, apretándolas contra el suelo.

Hice un corte en su hombro y me sonroje un poco al escucharlo gemir ¿qué? ¿Acaso le gustaba?

-No te voy a mentir pero me estás haciendo excitar-rio.

Volví a sonrojarme, no sé por qué lo hacía aquella bestia había matado a mi padre.

-¿Vas a matarme o qué? ¿Necesitas motivación? ¿Recuerdas que mate a tu padre?

Me hizo enojar, hice un gran corte en su espalda, pero esta vez gimió de dolor.

-Mataste a la única persona que me quedaba en este mundo-las lagrimas se hacían presente-Pero…no lo voy a hacer.

Ágilmente lo volteé, quedando sentada en su cadera una vez más. Observe su cuerpo, era atlético, fácilmente se podría haber liberado de mi pero no lo hizo, solo… ¿jugaba? Su mirada era de confusión.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Eres tan débil?

-Si lo hago, nadie llorara por ti, nadie sentirá que su mundo se viene abajo sin ti porque solo eres un pedazo de mierda. Nadie sufrirá lo que yo sufrí- lo miraba a los ojos y mis lagrimas caían en su rostro. Su sonrisa estaba ahí pero sabía perfectamente que él no estaba sonriendo-No me sirve y claro, no soy rubia, es castaño claro-Exclamé con un tono frío.

Lo liberé y me levante tirando el cuchillo a su lado ¿Por qué no lo había matado? No lo sé, no me convencía lo que le había dicho, algo dentro de mi me impidió hacerlo.

-Ya me cansé de jugar- dije dándole la espalda y caminando hacia las escaleras, esperando que clavara su cuchillo violentamente y termine con todo- Si quieres puedes matarme tranquilo, no me voy a oponer.

-Bueno, tú tampoco tienes a alguien que llore por ti- dijo a mis espaldas.

Me volví hacia él.

-Pero tú tienes una reputación que cuidar ¿no? Tienes que matarme para que no le diga a nadie que pateé tu hermoso culo.

-Solamente te dejaba ganar- rio-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Se lo preguntas a todas tus victimas?...Me llamó Luna.

¿Por qué? Le estaba dando mi nombre a un asesino, al asesino de mi padre y también bromeaba con el ¿Qué me está pasando? Tendría que torturarlo hasta que pida perdón por lo que hizo, pero al verlo…no podía.

-Yo soy Jeff the killer- dijo jugando con su cuchillo- Puedes decirme Jeff.

-¿eso quiere decir que no me vas a matar?

-No es divertido si no me tienes miedo. Porque no me tienes miedo ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué tendría que tenerte miedo? No eres tan horrible-¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajo dije?-Ehmm bueno, si no vas a matarme sería muy bueno de tu parte que me dejes ir a descansar, mañana tengo que trabajar.

El se hizo a un lado insinuando que pase a la habitación, no confiaba en pasar a su lado.

-Está bien, no voy a comerte. Ve a dormir.

Saltó por la ventana detrás de él y desapareció en la noche, pero había olvidado su buzo, lo tome, lo deje sobre mi cama y al fin pude descansar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez! Gracias a los que leen (si es que lo leen) xD de todas formas voy a seguir actualizándolo ya que lo tengo escrito y no me cuesta nada :) Si estas leyendo, mil gracias. Los reviews son amor, siéntanse libres de escribir! **

* * *

**Love's Requiem**

**Capitulo 3**

**Jeff POV:**

Ese encuentro fue un tanto…intenso. Yo mate a su padre, me tenía ¿Por qué no me mató? Debo admitir que ella es bastante buena y rápida para moverse. También es un poco…linda. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?

Camine por el bosque perdido en mis pensamientos y me percaté de que no llevaba mi buzo ¡mierda! Lo olvide en su casa. "Jeff si no fueras tan hermoso te mataría" me dije a mí mismo y reí.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, ella no me mato y yo tampoco a ella. Algo me decía que no debía hacerlo '_Jeff te estás encariñando'_

-"¡no eso es imposible!" le conteste a la voz de mi conciencia

'_¿Entonces por qué no la mataste?'_

_-"_No lo sé", gruñí.

'_Mira el cielo ¿no esta hermosa la Luna?'_

_-_"Cállate, cállate, cállate".

Seguí caminando y luchando con mis pensamientos.

**Luna POV:**

Desperté y miré la hora 7:00 am. ¡Mierda! iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Mire sobre la cama y vi el buzo de Jeff, suspire. Baje rápidamente y me dirigí al trabajo.

-Tarde-exclamo Angela ni bien me vio-cubrí tu turno.

-¡Muchas gracias! y perdón, tuve una noche muy loca.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo apoyándose en la barra de la cocina.

-Nada-mentí-solo que tengo problemas para dormir.

¿Se supone que tendría que decirle que luché con el asesino de mi padre y no lo mate cuando tuve la oportunidad? Pfft, no si no quería que me despidieran por uso de drogas.

-Mirá quien viene ahí-dijo haciendo un ademan con su cabeza.

Miré hacia esa dirección y allí estaba Dani, mi ex novio. Sí, se que dije que no tenía a nadie, cuando nuestra relación termino quedamos como buenos amigos, pero aún así, no lo consideraba como alguien que sufriría mucho si algo me pasara.

-Hey Luna- dijo sonriendo-Hola Angela ¿puede ser un café?

Angela dio media vuelta de mala gana para traerle su café.

-Hola Dani ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿y tú?-conteste con una sonrisa-Las cosas andan un poco mejor, supongo que es cuestión de tiempo.

-No entiendo que haces trabajando aquí, tu padre te dejo mucho dinero.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo si quiero mantener mi mente ocupada, todavía no supero el stress de la mudanza.

-Me lo imagino-rio-Antes te daba mucha pereza hacer una maleta, me imagino la mudanza-ambos reímos.

-Tal vez algún día de estos podrías ir a visitarme, los fines de semana no trabajo.

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese instante Angela llego con su café.

-Bueno, tengo que empezar a trabajar, nos vemos Dani.

-Nos vemos Linda-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

No me sorprendía esa actitud, nunca dejó de llamarme así. Seguí concentrada en el trabajo hasta que por fin era hora de volver a casa, Angela quería retirarse temprano porque no se sentía bien, así que acepte tomar su turno, después de todo, ella hizo lo mismo por mí.

Ya eran las 9 y yo estaba regresando a mi casa, entré y prendí el reproductor, Black Sabbath, genial. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, pues amaba a ese grupo, papá también los amaba, dos años atrás habíamos ido a uno de sus conciertos, hermosos recuerdos.

Tomé una ducha rápida, salí y me puse unos shorts y una blusa corta que dejaba ver mi vientre, hacía calor esa noche, estaba tan cansada que no desarmaría mi cama, solo me deje caer y dormí.

**Jeff POV:**

No sé si estaría en su casa pero tenía que recuperar mi buzo, de otra manera, terminaría castrado por poner mi cuchillo en mi bolsillo.

Salte por su ventana, estaba dormida y mi buzo, debajo de ella. Tendría que despertarla y se veía tan pacifica durmiendo…tan lin¡NO, BASTA!

Tomé mi buzo por un extremo y sonreí al tirar de él. Ella cayó al piso y yo solo reí.

**Luna POV:**

Eso me había dolido.

-¡Idiota!-dije asomándome por encima de la cama mientras veía como reía.-Podrías haberme despertado de una manera suave.

-¿Suave? ¿Qué es eso?-seguía riendo.-está bien, déjame ayudarte.

Extendió su brazo para ayudar a levantarme, tome su mano pero en vez de hacer fuerza para levantarme, lo hice para hacerlo caer. Cayó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano, lo que hizo que me pusiera encima de él, reímos hasta que sentí el roce de su piel contra la mía y me sonroje.

Me quise levantar rápidamente pero él tomó mi muñeca y me atrajo otra vez hacia él. Nos miramos unos minutos, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, su respiración quemando mi piel y…el timbre.

Suspire aliviada dentro mío y él solo dejo caer su cabeza al suelo.

Me levante, mis manos temblaban y sudaban ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el sonido del timbre no se hubiera presentado? Abrí la puerta, Dani estaba parado ahí.

-Hola linda –dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla-lo siento por venir sin avisar pero quería verte.

-Lo siento Dani, pero estoy muy cansada y mañana debo madrugar.

-Lo entiendo, no hay problema. Solo quería preguntarte si…quisieras salir conmigo.

-Esto es exactamente igual a la primera vez que me lo pediste.

-Lo sé, la originalidad no es lo mío-dijo sonriente ¿y? ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que podemos salir pero como amigos.

Está bien, me conformare con eso-Besó mi mejilla y se marchó.

De vuelta en mi habitación note que Jeff se había ido, no sé qué era lo que sentía, seguramente era alivio. Subí a mi cama y me dediqué a dormir.


End file.
